


Through the Looking-Glass

by dizzy_dim



Series: I Went To a Party At the Local County Jail [2]
Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Microfic, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting Shenanigans, Unrequited Crush, masturbation?, selfcest?, you decide lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_dim/pseuds/dizzy_dim
Summary: The Warden decides to put his powers to good use.
Relationships: Alice/The Warden (Superjail!)
Series: I Went To a Party At the Local County Jail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046809
Kudos: 4





	Through the Looking-Glass

**Author's Note:**

> guess there's another one of these things now lol

His body twists and stretches as easily as it blinks or breathes, thrumming with nervous excitement and a tremor of arousal.

He's taken countless forms before, never thinking much of any of them. Before, he'd only done it to express himself - no different than a smile or the furrow of his brow.  
But this time is different. It’s the first time he's ever taken this form, and the only time he’s shapeshifted with an actual purpose in mind.  
(And a rather naughty one at that.)

The transformation is complete in a manner of seconds. The Warden stares at his reflection in the floor-length mirror.

His new body is taller, more solid. The glasses resting on the bridge of his nose have angular frames now but have retained their yellow tint. His hair and lipstick are coal-black and candy pink instead of fire-engine red, and his skin isn’t as fair as hers but it's close enough.

He runs his (broad, bare, calloused) hands over his new curves: the sturdy hips atop a pair of muscular thighs, the trim waist, strong arms. Full breasts that strain the buttons of his uniform shirt as he undoes them, nipples already forming stiff peaks beneath the pale cloth. Biting his lip so he doesn’t sigh and shatter the illusion with the sound of his voice.

And that’s when he has the most _wonderful_ idea.

In a poof of purple smoke, another Warden appears beside him, this one in his default form.

His doppelganger reaches up and kisses him deeply. He returns it, shifting so that he can see them both in the mirror. Soon they find themselves on the floor: groping and kissing and sloppily disrobing until he just can’t stand it anymore and yanks his other body up by the collar.

The Warden leans forward, his hands on each side of the mirror, flat to the wall. Taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and full lips, parted and gasping for breath. He revels in his debauched appearance, and when he overlays it with a mental image of the real Alice it sends a flood of heat between his legs so intense it makes him dizzy.

His duplicate’s reflection in the mirror returns, and he can feel his fingers stretch him open (he’d chosen to leave underwear out of the outfit). Curling, working him open just enough that when he finally does shove his cock into him the burn is pleasant and only lasts a few seconds.

The mirror’s frame rocks with each thrust of his hips. He knows he’s not going to last long (the sight of them and what they'd look like is so much more vibrant than any of his fantasies) and when he does come it’s with a high pitched cry: legs buckling as a large wet stain darkens the front of his skirt, his gaze never leaving the cold plane of glass.


End file.
